This invention relates generally to connector housings and more particularly to flexible connector housings.
In marine seismic acquisition, it is a common practice to house the cabling on storage reels. Furthermore, the cabling used in marine seismic acquisition typically includes several lengths of cabling that are removably coupled using some type of cabling termination. In order to permit the cabling terminations to conform to the cylindrical outer surfaces of the storage reels, the cabling terminations typically include a soft termination, consisting of a woven fabric or rope, that permits the cabling terminations to conform to the cylindrical outer surface of the storage reel.
Conventional soft cabling terminations do not provide adequate articulation. Furthermore, the conventional soft cabling terminations do not provide adequate support for side loads. Finally, the conventional soft cabling terminations also do not provide a rugged, durable or reliable termination.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing connector housings.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a flexible connector is provided that includes a connector housing, and a first cable housing. The connector housing includes a first end, a second end and a central passageway. The first end has an approximately spherical outer surface. The connector housing central passageway is adapted to receive a first connector and a second connector. The first cable housing includes a central passageway pivotally coupled to the first end of the connector housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a flexible cable is provided that includes a connector housing, a first connector, a first cable, a second connector, a second cable, and a first cable housing. The connector housing includes a first end, a second end and a central passageway. The first end has an approximately spherical outer surface. The first connector is positioned within the central passageway. The first cable is coupled to the first connector. The second connector is positioned within the central passageway. The second cable is coupled to the second connector. The first cable housing including a central passageway pivotally coupled to the first end of the connector housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a flexible coupling for coupling a first cable having a first connector to a second cable having a second connector is provided that includes a ball and a socket. The ball includes an internal passageway adapted to receive the first and second connectors. The socket is pivotally coupled to the ball including an internal passageway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a flexible cable is provided that includes a first cable, a second cable, a ball, and a socket. The first cable includes a first connector. The second cable includes a second connector coupled to the first connector. The ball includes an internal passageway adapted to receive the first and second connectors. The socket pivotally coupled to the ball including an internal passageway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of coupling a first cable to a second cable is provided that includes providing a ball and socket joint having an internal passageway for coupling the first cable to the second cable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lead-in assembly for removably coupling a marine seismic vessel to a marine seismic streamer is provided that includes an articulated connector assembly and an auxiliary connector assembly coupled to the articulated connector assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of removably coupling a marine seismic streamer to a marine seismic vessel is provided that includes providing a lead-in assembly having an articulated connector assembly.